1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur motor gear unit.
2. Background Information
Electrically-driven gear changing devices have been widely used for electric gear shifting in bicycles (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-219029 (Patent Document 1), for example). The conventional electrically-driven gear changing device operates a bicycle derailleur via a shift cable.